Phoenix Falling
by phoenixx313
Summary: Lavi is an exorcist and an aspiring bookman. His job is to record the world's history, slay akuma, and most importantly not get attached to anyone. However, it becomes rather difficult to remain unattached when he meets a beautiful, hot-headed exorcist with some mysterious gifts that is unlike any exorcist known to history. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man.
1. Prologue

Cold. That's how everything felt when I first woke up. Of course, it was probably because I woke up on the bank of a river with the bare minimum of clothing on. Only swaths of white cloth covering my womanly areas.

The next thing I felt was pain, ripping across my back, forearms, and left eye. Stitches lined my arms and my left eye was half covered by a loose bloody bandage. Although, it wasn't my injuries that scared me. It was the fact that I had no idea who I was. Frantically, I peeled the bandage off my face, leaving it on the muddy ground, and I clawed up the river bank with my injuries screaming at me. Cool rain began to fall from the overcast sky.

"Miss?" I whipped around to find a man had just appeared from the trees that line the river. "Are you all right?" His words were those of a concerned person, but his tone was menacing and his face twisted into a wicked grin.

I had a sudden realization. "You are an akuma!" I shouted. I could now see the tortured soul that was trapped in the akuma, but I wasn't sure how I could do this or even how I knew about akuma. However, I didn't pay too much attention to that fact. All I knew was I had to destroy this akuma and save the tortured soul.

"Ahh. An exorcist. Just as I thought." The akuma transformed into its true form of a giant mechanical serpant. It aimed its weapons at me. The word exorcist struck a chord in me and left me bitter.

That bitterness and anger fueled a fire inside me and at that moment two swords slid from the inside of my forearms. Dodging the akuma's attack, I cried out to activate the power in my swords, then brought them down in an arc to slay the akuma once and for all. It screamed in pain for a moment as I watched the trapped soul break free and move on to a better life.

With the soul being released, I whispered. "No. I am not."


	2. The Bookmen

"Bookman. Lavi. I have an assignment for you. Near London, there has been a larger number of akuma than normal have been seen entering the city. I want you two to investigate the reason. We believe it to possibly be due to the presence of innocence." Chief Komui stated looking over the two bookmen that served as temporary exorcists. One was an old man with black rings around his eyes and his head was completely shaved except for a single gray ponytail that stuck up above his head. The other was a young man about eighteen with spikey red hair that was held up with a green bandanna and his right eye was covered with a black eye patch. Chief Koumi briefly wondered how he got the eye patch at such a young age, but shook off the thought quickly. "Normally, I would have Kanda, Allen, or Lenalee investigate this, but as you know Lenalee and Allen are searching for General Cross and Kanda is on his own mission somewhere in Bulgaria." He took a sip from his coffee mug that donned a cute pink bunny on it.

"All right! We finally get to see some action!" the red headed eighteen year old couldn't hide his excitement.

However, the old man that was his companion and his mentor merely sighed at his apprentice's over-excitement.

"A finder will be waiting outside the city limits for you and will give you all the details of the situation. Good luck you two."

* * *

As the bookmen rode in the carriage to London, Lavi's hand itched to hold his anti-akuma weapon and to kick some ass. "Can you believe we are going on our first mission?" He grinned widely at his mentor.

"Lavi. You must remember that even though we are helping the exorcists, we are bookmen first. That means not letting yourself get caught up in the battle, for we are merely observers." Bookman's tone was serious and final.

"Relax you old Panda! I know what I signed up for." Lavi retorted, but he was going to regret ever calling Bookman an old panda because immediately Bookman punched him in the face and Lavi's face smashed against the side of the carriage.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" He fumed. Lavi rubbed his face in pain, mumbling to himself wondering why the old man cared so much about being called an old panda.

Shortly after Lavi having his butt kicked by an old man, the carriage came to a stop, signalling that they had arrived. The two bookmen exited the carriage and began to search for the finder that was responsible for updating them with the recent events that have plagued London. The sun was just starting to set which cast a red orange glow over London. It didn't take long for the finder to find them for they were hard to miss in their black and white exorcist uniforms.

"Hello! My name is James." The finder in white introduced himself, reaching his hand out to shake.

Lavi took the finder's hand in stride. "The name's Lavi and the old man is Bookman. Now what's the deal with all these akuma attacking the city?"

"I will explain more once we get inside. It is not safe to speak here, especially since the sun is about to set." Lavi and Bookman followed the finder James into a nearby pub that was not particularly crowded which Lavi found strange. But people must be too scared to go outside with all these akuma attacks. The three men sat around a table to discuss what exactly has been going on and if there really is the possibility of innocence.

"Now, to answer your question Lavi, there has always been a large number of akuma in London because it is a perfect breeding ground for them, but lately they seem to becoming a lot more active. I believe they may be possibly targeting a person."

Bookman raised his eyebrows. "Really? Just one person?"

The finder nodded. "At first, I thought the person might have been an exorcist sent by the order, judging by the way they fought the akuma, but this person didn't have an exorcist uniform and when I tried to get their attention, they ran off."

"James. Do you have anymore information, perhaps what the person looked like or where they went." Bookman inquired. Lavi could tell his interest had peaked. He couldn't blame him because his was too. Why would akuma just target a single person unless they had possession of innocence?

James shook his head."Not much. I couldn't get a good look at the person. They wore their hood up and had their face covered by a black bandanna. They wore a long red coat and fought with two long swords." He paused, reflecting back to his thoughts. "I do know one thing for sure. That person was an amazing fighter. I mean they took down level 2 akuma like it was nothing."

Lavi's eye that wasn't covered by his black eye patch widened at that bit of information and he stood up immediately. "Well! What are we waiting for! Let's go find this guy!"

Almost as if on cue, explosions rang out from outside the empty pub.


	3. Lady in Red

Bookman, Lavi, and James the finder ran out of the pub to find a swarm of akuma attacking the citizens in the streets. It was chaotic. People ran past them in a panic as level one akuma fired their deadly glowing missiles at them. A man fell before Lavi, his skin breaking out into black stars. The man looked up to Lavi with a fear stricken face. "Help me." Then the man burst into dust right before Lavi. He gasped in shock then looked away from where the man fell, unable to rid the image of what just occurred from his brain. Anger consumed Lavi's heart. Knowing that he could no longer watch more innocent people die, Lavi grasped his hammer and sprinted towards the hoard of akuma. Bookman called out to him to stop, but Lavi ignored him.

"Big hammer, little hammer! Grow! Grow! GROW!" The hammer that Lavi held in his hands to become ten times its original size, but the weight did not change. He swung it at the nearest akuma and they exploded immediately.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lavi yelled as he swung his hammer at another akuma that tried to attack James.

After they had each defeated about five to seven akuma, they realized that more just kept coming and weren't sure if they could continue to hold them all off.

"They just keep coming. How are we supposed to hold them all off?" Lavi looked at Bookman, his emerald green eye wide with anxiety. Bookman turned to James.

"Can you radio Headquarters to ask for back-up?" He asked James, but James shook his head no.

" I can't get a good signal to contact them" His face drained as he saw another hoard of akuma coming towards them. There had to be at least twenty-five level one akuma coming towards them.

Bookman saw his fear. "Can you get to a better spot to contact the Order?"

James looked back at the old man in horror. "You mean leave you here alone to fight all these akuma?"

"We can hold them off until you call for more back-up. Now go and hurry." Bookman urged the young man who hesitated for only a moment until running off to get to a better place to contact the Black Order.

Lavi glanced back. "So we are on our own until the Order sends more exorcists?" Lavi was a bit nervous himself. He had never battled this many akuma before. Bookman simply nodded at him.

Lavi sighed and turned back to face the akuma before him then swung his hammer at the nearest akuma. Bookman fires needles at as many akuma as he could.

"There are too many of them." Lavi panted. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Use your Fire Stamp you idiot!" Bookman scolded him.

"You're right. I am an idiot. I forgot I could do that. " Lavi braced himself to launch his attack. "Level two Innocence activate." Just as he said that, symbols appeared in a swirling fashion above his head. Lavi swung his hammer and brought down the symbol for fire. "Fire stamp. Activate!"

A giant fiery vortex surrounded him then transformed into a snake and he sent it after the swarms of akuma that surrounded them. The level one akuma were no match against Lavi's level two attack and they exploded one by one as he destroyed them. Finally, there were no akuma left. "Well, that was easy." Lavi laughed. Bookman looked unamused. However, once Lavi said that three level two akuma appeared from a line of buildings.

"Ahahaha. I see we have a couple of exorcists here." One that had a joker-like appearance with razor sharp teeth. Another looked like a mechanical dragon. The third looked like a giant spider and said "Let's make them suffer!" They all fired at once.

Lavi used his hammer to shield himself and Bookman. Behind them, more Level one akuma were appearing. "Now what do we do old man?"

Before Bookman could answer, Lavi saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Then the Level one akuma that were once coming towards them all exploded not even a moment later.

"Damn it!" The joker akuma shouted. "It is that bitch again! Level one akuma attack!" Even more akuma appeared above them. Lavi braced himself for the worst.

Lavi watched as another flash of red shot towards the ground. He heard the crack of earth breaking then a great white light washed over him followed by a burst of energy that knocked him and Bookman to the ground. All around him and Bookman akuma disintegrated. Lavi looked at the spot where the flash of red landed. There, a kneeling woman in a red coat with gunmetal gray wings that protruded from her back held two swords that were stuck in the ground. She was breathing heavily then collapsed to the ground. Alarmed by her sudden fall, Lavi stood up quickly and ran to her. Once Lavi reached her, he could see that she was beautiful even though she was covered in blood, dirt, and grime. Also, she could not have been much older than him which shocked him. The bangs of her short, purple black hair covered her eyes. Without warning, the wings and swords that the woman possessed were absorbed back into her body. Lavi's eye widened in shock.

"That shouldn't be possible." Bookman muttered behind Lavi which made him jump. "Now, isn't the time to worry about that though. We must bring her back to Headquarters."

Lavi shook off his shock then nodded. Tucking his hammer back into its holster that was strapped to his thigh, Lavi bent down and scooped up the woman. As her bangs fell away, he could now see a cross shaped scar over her left eye. The only flaw on her seemingly flawless face.

After a short distance of walking, they ran into James. "We won't be needing that back-up after all James." Bookman assured him.

The young man just looked at him in shock."B-b-but how?" Bookman held up his hand, silencing the young man.

"Nothing is more important at this moment than getting this woman back to Headquarters. We might have just witnessed history today." Bookman explained. Lavi's heart felt like it stopped. It was true. Nothing like this has ever happened before.


	4. A Promise

I sat perched on a nearby by roof watching the exorcists and finder battle the multitude of akuma. They were impressive fighters, but I knew it wasn't going to be enough even with that red head's level two attack. I regrettably might have to intervene. However, I would prefer not to because I never have cared for exorcists. Yet, if I didn't help them then I would not be able to keep my promise and it would not make me any better than the akuma if I let these people die. The maniacal laughter of some level two that approached the exorcists snapped me out of my musings. All three fired upon the exorcists and the red head used his hammer to shield himself and the old man. To my right I could see more Level one akuma coming towards the two pinned down men. I guess I better act now if I want them to live. As I stood up, I whispered. "Innocence activate." My wings slid out through the slits in my jacket and my swords formed from my forearms. As quick as lightning, I shot into the air first towards the Level one akuma that had their weapons aimed at the exorcists. I spun through the group of akuma slicing them as I passed. Each exploded as my swords touched them. Pain engulfed my left eye, Soul Seeker as I liked to call it, sensed the approach of more akuma. If I was going to stop all these akuma, I was going to have to act fast. I climbed altitude, then stopped, letting my self fall to the earth like a meteorite.

"Level two Innocence activate!" My swords lit up as well as my wings. My left eye could see all the souls below, akuma and human alike. Gaining speed, I was approaching the ground quickly and finished calling up my attack. "God's Light bring salvation to these tortured souls!" My swords made contact with the ground and I could feel the burst of energy emanate from my very being. A great light left me and washed over the surrounding area. The akuma that were touch by this light screamed as their bodies dissolved and I could see the souls being freed. After what seemed like an eternity, the light dissipated and everything was still. My body was shaking and darkness encroached on the edges of my vision. "Damn it. I let myself expend too much energy." Then everything went black."

* * *

_I've never seen someone be able to accommodate so much innocence without becoming a Fallen One._

_She would be a perfect weapon against the Earl and his akuma if she survives the operation._

_No family to object…_

_Nothing to lose…_

_Everything to gain…_

* * *

I sat up quickly in a cold sweat, breathing heavily from another nightmare. Was it a memory from my past? It has to be. What could it be? Could it explain why I distrust exorcists so much? Then why do I continue to help them anyway? First, the dying exorcist in China. Next the two in London.

Since I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that there was another person in the room. Someone next to my bed coughed and I jumped, reflexes kicking in my right sword slid from my arm and went to stab whatever was next to me. "Chink" My sword pierced the wall as my target moved out of the way.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Are you trying to kill me?! Holy shit. Your eye is glowing!" It was the red headed exorcist that I saved. His face was plastered with fear and apprehension. My sword narrowly missed his head and I didn't even realize my eye had activated. I could see his soul and the Innocence glowing at his side. His soul changed different colors representing various aspects that made him who he was. He was intelligent, stubborn, caring, brave, and had a bit of darkness like every soul had. I didn't remove my sword from beside his head, instead I grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"Maybe I was, but I missed. However, if you don't answer my questions, I won't miss the second time. Got it?" I hissed. "And don't lie because I will know."

His reaction surprised me. Instead of being fearful, his face hardened in frustration. He was upset because I had gotten the better of him even in my weakened state. I guess I skipped over prideful when I was reading him.

"Ok, but you have to answer some questions that I have too." He whispered angrily, his bright green eye narrowed at me.

"Fine. First off, where am I?" I growled, grabbing a tighter hold on his collar.

He laughed bitterly. "You don't know? And here I thought you were an exorcist, but then again I've never seen an exorcist do what you could do."

"You're right. I'm not a damn exorcist. In fact, I hate you all. You cannot be trusted!" I twisted my sword in the wall, creating a larger hole in it.

"If you are not an exorcist, then what are you? Who are you?" His anger had dissipated and was replaced by curiosity. He studied my face as if he was memorizing it, taking in every detail.

"You answer my question first!" I was shaking with anger. God. Why was he looking at me like that. It was weird and annoying.

"All right. Calm down. No one here has intentions of hurting you. You are at the Black Order Headquarters. We brought you here after you collapsed." His tone was even and calm. He waited patiently for my answer to his question.

My anger lessened slightly, but my grip on his collar did not. I was at a loss for words. Even to this day, I did not remember my real name. I looked down ashamed of this weakness. "I-I don't have a name."

"Really? Not at all? Not even a cute nickname that someone has given you? I mean a pretty girl like yourself must have a name." Oh great. I thought. He was trying to flirt with me. I had to admit that he was handsome. I mentally scolded myself for thinking that then released my grip on his collar and slapped him. "Ouch. What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Enough of that talk. It doesn't work on me. Now I have another question. Where is my red jacket?"

"What? Oh it's hanging on a hook over there." I glanced over at the opposite wall to see it hanging there just as he said. After removing my sword from the wall, I moved to get up. "Wait. You shouldn't try to get up yet. You are still pretty weak from the fight." I felt my legs give out as he said this.

I knelt, using my sword to hold me up. A hand was set on my shoulder. I looked up to see the red headed guy there. His face was filled with concern. I shrugged off his hand. "I don't need your help." And I tried to stand up, only to collapse again. My sword skidded across the room, hitting the wall. My breathing was labored as I was on my hands and knees. A pair of strong arms picked me, this time I did not have the strength to object this time. The red headed man set me back in my bed then turned and grabbed my coat and sword from across the room. He brought them to me, setting my possessions on my lap. My pride kept me from thanking him.

"My name is Lavi, by the way. In case you were wondering." He told me as he returned to his chair.

"I wasn't. " I muttered as I opened the secret pocket that was hiding in the lining of the jacket. I pulled out a small glowing object.

Lavi's eye widened at the sight of the object. "Where did you get that?" In my hand was a piece of raw Innocence.

"It's the reason why I even dared to search for the Black Order Headquarters. In China, I came across a small village that was plagued by several tough Level two. An exorcist had been dispatched there to defeat them, but he was overpowered. I stepped in to help before they could kill him. Unfortunately, I was too late to save him." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He knew he was going to die, so he begged me to help him get his Innocence back safely to headquarters. I don't know why I agreed to help him. Maybe I felt guilty for not getting there in time."

The door to the room I was being held in opened. A man with blue black hair in a white outfit and glasses entered along with the old man that Lavi was with before. I narrowed my eyes at them and activated Soul Seeker. Both men looked at me with shock and curiosity. They weren't akuma as far as I could tell, but whether I could truly trust them was still unclear. I tensed up and closed my hand that held the piece of Innocence. Lavi seemed to notice my discomfort. He put his hand on my shoulder again, but I gave him a look that said if he didn't remove it in about ten seconds I was going to chop it off with my long sword. Lavi held his hands up in surrender.

"Hello. I'm Chief Komui, the leader of the Black Order Headquarters. This is Bookman. He records the secret history of the world. I see that you have already met his apprentice, Lavi." The dark haired man in white said and motioned to the red head beside me. "I've heard you have traveled a long way to deliver something to us."

I tightened my grip around the Innocence. I was reluctant to hand it to him. "If I give this to you, can I leave whenever I want? You won't force me to stay here?"

Chief Komui looked surprised. "You aren't being held here against your will." He tried to assure me. "We do have a few questions though. If you don't mind answering them, of course. Also, Bookman wants to make sure his treatments are working then you are free to leave whenever you please."

I sat silent. He wasn't lying. I could tell that much. Perhaps, not all exorcists are so bad. I still couldn't shake that feeling of distrust though. I wonder why. I nodded to Komui agreeing to his request. Holding out my hand, I offered him the piece of Innocence. He came and took it from my hand.

"Do you know who's Innocence this is?" Chief Komui asked me as he stared down at the piece of Innocence, knowing he lost another valuable exorcist.

"He said his name was Marcus Fletcher." I replied quietly.

Komui had a flash of pain and grief on his face, but he quickly recomposed himself. "I see. Thank you for doing this for him and for us. You always have a place here at the Order if you wish to stay."

I nodded. He turned around leaving me with the bookman and his apprentice. Bookman came to tend to my injuries. He said I didn't have many physical injuries, but my energy level was very low most likely to the amount of energy I release while defeating those akuma. I knew that was not all he was thinking. I was something they had never seen before and he was anxious to know why I am the way I am. The problem is that I don't even know myself.


	5. Little Phoenix

Lavi and Bookman had left the woman alone to rest. She had still seemed uneasy to stay there, but she really didn't have much of a choice since she could barely stand up. The woman had used most of her remaining energy to threaten Lavi. Bookman scolded him for letting her get the better of him even in her weakened state. "You idiot. She could have killed you if she wanted to all because you let your guard down. This girl may seem beautiful, but she is deadly. Besides, you need to remember who you are and not get distracted by every pretty face."

Lavi gave him an irritated look. " I don't get distracted by every pretty face and I know who I am. No girl is going to make me lose my way."

Bookman gave him a hard look, not completely convinced by Lavi's answer.

* * *

I woke up just before sun rise. My body felt renergized. I took this time as a chance to go explore headquarters. Throwing off the blankets, I realized I was in a sleeping gown and didn't even want to know who put me in it. I quickly found my clothes folded on a chair across the room. Grabbing them, I put on my black shorts, white tunic, then my black leather corset over it. Then I slid on my long black socks and tall lace up boots. Finally, I put on my long blood red coat. Looking into the mirror that hung on the wall, I saw that my face had a few small cuts and bruises. My gray eyes were a stormy gray. The cross-like scar stood out starkly over my left eye. It was reminder that I was not like everyone else. I shook my head, clearing my head of its negative thoughts.

Quietly, I closed the door to the sick room and made my way down the hallway. I didn't encounter anyone. At the end the hallway, I found myself in a huge tower. Doors lined the walls, each looking the same. I heaved a heavy sigh. How the hell was I ever going to find my way around this place when everything looked the same. Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice the presence behind me. Without thinking, I drew my sword, turning to face my attacker. A clang rang out as my sword met another. My eyes fell upon a man with long blue black hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes cold and serious. He looked seriously annoyed at me. In his hand, he held a katana blade.

"Who are you?" The man asked me sharply.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "A katana. A worthy blade indeed." Manipulating my long sword with my mind, I willed it to change form. My sword glowed for a minute then once the light was gone my long sword was replaced with a katana blade as well.

The man looked surprised for a minute then returned to glaring at me. Then swiftly he re-positioned his attack. I parried it in return.

"You still haven't answered my question." He sounded incredibly annoyed.

I simply smirked at him. "Only if you ask me nicely pretty boy."

He got pissed at that line and doubled his speed and attack. It caught me slightly off guard, but I managed to counter each of his attacks. His speed and fury increased as the fight progressed.

Damn. This guys is fast. I thought. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off his attacks. Gritting my teeth, I fended off his blows until I saw an opening then I took it. However, he must have seen the same chance because we both had each other's blades at one another's neck. Breathing heavily, I say to the long haired man. "Seems like we have a draw." I gave him a breathy laugh. He clenched his jaw, only looking more angry than before. The man looked like he wanted to slice me to bits and pressed the blade harder to my neck.

"Kanda. That's enough" Chief Komui called from behind the man, his tone serious. Beside Komui, there was a pretty girl with dark, long pigtails. Her eyes looked fearful as she watched the small skirmish between me and the man. After a moment, the man withdrew his katana from my neck. I winked at him while doing the same. He gave me a look of brief apprehension until returning to annoyance.

The man called Kanda stormed quickly away. "Fine. I don't have time for losers like her anyway."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I'll get you to like me pretty boy"

I saw his hands ball into fists as he retreated to one of the identical rooms, door slamming behind him.

"Don't worry about him. Kanda is always grumpy." Komui reassured me with a laugh and a smile.

I smiled in return. "Hmmm...Damn. I was really looking forward to us being best friends."

Both Komui and the girl beside him laughed. "I don't know if Kanda has too many friends. He tends to scare everyone." Komui told me through his laughter.

"Well, he doesn't scare me. He is just another man with a pointy stick."

"I wouldn't underestimate Kanda like that. He is a very successful exorcist and a very skilled sword fighter. You should not pick a fight him with an assumption that it is going to be easy." Komui said no longer laughing.

I thought for a moment, reflecting on the fight with Kanda. His form was basically flawless even though it was driven mostly by his anger. "Yeah. I guess you are right." I shrugged.

Komui nodded. After a moment of silence, his face brightened. "Oh yes. I almost forgot! This is my beloved sister, Lenalee. She has just returned from a mission with another exorcist named Allen Walker." Chief Komui motioned to the girl next to him. The girl wore a black and white uniform with a bright, silver crest on her chest and tall black boots. She looked a little younger than I was, probably 16 or 17. I wasn't one hundred percent sure of my age since I didn't know my birthday, but I believed I was about 18 or 19.

The girl waved hello at me, smiling. "Nice to meet you...uhhh..." She looked confused then looked to Komui who just shrugged. Lenalee turned back to me, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't think either of us know what to call you."

"Oh." I was taken off guard, for a second. "Well, I don't really have a name. When I have traveled around, I used a different alias whenever I had to give a name."

"So there is nothing that your friends or family call you?" Lenalee asked, looking concerned at my lack of name.

The mention of friends and family struck a chord with me. Suddenly, I felt awkward at her question. "Uhh...I don't exactly have any of those." I said sheepishly.

"What?" Lenalee was shocked. She had never met anyone who had no one to love or cherish. "No one?" Her eyes teared up slightly.

Alarmed that I had somehow had upset this girl, I waved my hands and nervously smiled. "Don't worry about it. Really. It's fine." I thought for a moment, trying to think of something that could console her. My mind drifted to a memory of an old woman. After I defeated the akuma by the river, I was fairly weak and I stumbled into a small Chinese village, dazed with exhaustion. An old woman took me in after she found me wandering in the street, cold, wet, and confused. She nursed me back to health. Once I was healthy again, she said to me "You are like the phoenix, rising from the ashes." Then she smiled at me. I stayed with her for a few months, helping her tend to her rice patties and livestock. She always called me her "Xiaofeng" or Little Phoenix. She was the only one that ever cared for me, but one night a group of akuma attacked the village because they sensed my innocence and she was killed. I bit the inside of my mouth to prevent tears from coming to my eyes.

Breaking from my train of thought, I returned my attention to Komui and Lenalee. "There was one old woman, who did care for me for a short time. She always called me her Little Phoenix. So I guess you can call me Phoenix." I gave them a small smile.

Lenalee seemed a lot happier. "Nice to meet you Phoenix."

I laughed. "Nice to meet you too, Lenalee."

"Oh great. I'm glad you two are getting along already." Komui seemed truly ecstatic. "Now, Phoenix I'm sure you are hungry. Lenalee can you show her the cafeteria? Then afterwards, we can discuss the status of Phoenix's innocence!"

I nodded then Lenalee grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. "Come on! Let me introduce you to everyone."

I didn't seem to have much of a choice as she dragged me off to the cafeteria. "You two have a good time." Chief Komui beamed. Jeez. He seemed pretty happy that Lenalee was happy. I was fairly nervous to meet more exorcists. I've harbored a hatred for them for so long, but so far none of them have given me to distrust them. So why did I ever hate them in the first place?

* * *

_**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading Phoenix Falling. I hope you are enjoying it so far! If anyone has questions or comments, you can review or private message me. Any Chinese readers, please feel free to correct any of my translations in this chapter or future chapters. I have only about a year of Mandarin under my belt. **_

_**Thanks again everyone for reading. You are all awesome.**_

_**~Phoenixx**_


	6. To be Alone

Lavi played with the food on his plate, lost in deep thought about the girl with no name. His mind went back to the moment he saw the long sword leave her arm like lightning to kill him. If he hadn't moved then he would not have been sitting here now. Maybe Bookman was right. Maybe he was getting distracted.

The white haired boy next to Lavi who was devouring large amount of food asked between bites. "Is everything all right Lavi?"

Allen's question roused Lavi from his thoughts. He turned to his friend and put on a smile to reassure his friend. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just have a few things on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" He seemed concern for his friend. "Is it about that new exorcist girl you found?"

Lavi looked back down at his food. Remembering her anger when he had called her an exorcist. "She says she is not an exorcist. In fact, she said she hates us all."

Allen's gray eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I'm not sure. There's also another thing. She can see akuma like you can, but it's not just akuma that she can see. This girl can see into your soul." It bothered Lavi that this girl could see through him so easily and he couldn't do anything about it.

"How is that possible? Maybe she is cursed like me." Allen began to ponder over this new strange girl as well. Was it possible that she had grown up in a similar situation to him?

Before Lavi could answer Allen. They heard a girl call out their names. "Allen! Lavi!" They looked up to see Lenalee running towards them with a familiar looking girl in tow. Lavi recognized her as the girl with no name. She no longer looked angry, instead she looked anxious like she wasn't used to so many people or being dragged to meet people she didn't know. "Guys. I want you to meet Phoenix!" Lenalee smiled brightly as she introduced the girl.

Lavi noticed out of the corner of his eye that Allen was studying the new girl, especially the scar over her left eye. His mouth was pressed in a hard line like he was determined to learn this girl's story as well.

She waved nervously. "Hi." Then her gray eyes were filled with recognition when she saw Lavi. "Hey. I know you. You are Lavi, right?"

Lavi hid his surprise that the girl remembered his name and actually acknowledged him without hostility. Perhaps, this girl wasn't as bad as she had seemed. She was probably just frightened of him when they first met which he found slightly humorous because she seemed to fight the akuma fearlessly. However, it appears when it comes to human interaction she is out of her element. Lavi smirked at the girl. "Yeah, but I thought you didn't care to know that."

The girl was flustered for moment, hiding her eyes behind her purple black bangs. Her fingers fiddled with the black bandana around her neck, but Lavi noticed her forcibly stop herself from continuing this nervous twitch. She looked up at Lavi with a determined look in her eye. "I didn't before, but I wanted to know so I could apologize for almost killing you earlier."

Both Allen's and Lenalee's jaws dropped. "What do you mean you tried to kill Lavi?!" Allen asked panicked and waved his arms.

Phoenix rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah. I kind of accidentally almost killed Lavi with my sword."

"What do you mean accidentally?! You went for my face!" Lavi shook his fist, looking annoyed.

Phoenix still looked apologetic and a little embarrassed. "Again sorry about that."

"She also attacked Kanda before we came here." Lenalee mentioned in the background.

Allen and Lavi nearly fell over in shock. "You fought Yuu? Do you have a death wish?" Lavi managed to speak through his shock.

"Really. I think you guys are just overreacting. It really just a small skirmish." Phoenix tried to alleviate the boys shock.

Of course Lenalee had to add the next detail. "You guys had your katanas at each other throats."

That did it. The guys fell over in a twitching mass of shock and disbelief. Phoenix nervously scooted away from the strange boys. "Ok. I'm just going to get some food now." She laughed nervously. Lenalee followed her suit, somehow always having a smile on her face.

"I'll come too."

"What is with them?" Phoenix looked back at the guys, slowing returning to normal.

"Well, you are just different than other people here, Phoenix." She explained.

"Different how?" Phoenix asked although she was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"Well most people who come to the Order don't try to kill two exorcists in the same day." She knew there was no way to say that delicately.

Phoenix sighed. "I apologize. Getting along with people is not my strong suit. I tend to drive people away very easily. It has always just been safer that way." She paused. "Which is why right after I speak to your brother, I will be leaving."

Lenalee looked sad when she heard this. "You mean you aren't going to join the Black Order and become an exorcist?"

Phoenix shook her head. "No. Like I said it will be safer this way. I attract akuma like a bug to a light. Plus, it's just like you said. I am just too different from you all."

Lenalee frowned. "Maybe you aren't so different from us after all. As exorcists, we attract akuma as well, but the difference is that we don't have to fight alone. We stand together and fight as a family." She looked at me with a smile. "You don't have to be alone, Phoenix. You can fight with us. We could use a new exorcist like you."

Phoenix paused for a moment in surprise. I don't have to be alone. She thought. Looking up, she returned a smile to Lenalee. "Ok. I will become an exorcist and fight with you."

Lenalee nodded. "Great! Now let's get some food!"

* * *

Phoenix returned to the table with mounds of food. The three exorcists looked in apprehension at the amount of food this girl was going to eat.

"What are you really going to eat all that?" Lavi questioned her.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Phoenix replied nonchalantly between bites of roasted chicken.

"Are you a parasitic type like me?" Allen stared at Phoenix as she quickly devoured a slab of ribs. "Because you eat as much as I do."

"A what?" Phoenix had strings of pasta hanging out of her mouth. Lavi couldn't tell if it was gross or adorable because despite looking about his age she was even smaller than Allen. She was probably only about 5' 4", making Lavi about a half a foot taller than she was. He finally made his mind up that it was adorable.

"A parasite type exorcist." Lenalee repeated. "It means your innocence is a part of your body like Allen's" Phoenix glanced down at Allen's red arm. A green crystal was embedded into his hand. She slowly reached out to touch it. When her hand touched the crystal, Lavi saw her eye glow a yellow-green again. Phoenix gasped, pulling back her hand quickly. Allen's innocence somehow had activated, transforming in the giant silver arm. Some of the food on the table had been knocked off by the massive hand.

Allen just smiled. "Whoops. I must have activated it by mistake." He then retracted his arm, returning it to its normal state. Phoenix still held her hand as if it were burned by Allen's innocence. Her eye still glowed and she stared at Allen as if she was trying to see something that wasn't quite clear. After a moment, she shook her head, deactivating her eye. An awkward silence fell over the table.

What the hell was that. Lavi thought. Allen never has activated his innocence by accident before. Could Phoenix have done that?

"Um...As I was saying. There are parasitic types like Allen then there are equipment types like Lavi and I." Lenalee explained. "Mine are the dark boots that I am wearing and Lavi has his hammer."

Phoenix seemed to recover from her scare. "Oh well. I'm not exactly sure what mine is. My wings and swords live inside of me, but the swords aren't attached to my body when activated."

"Hmm...well that is interesting. I'm sure Brother will have more answers for you when you go talk to him after this." Lenalee tried to assure her.

"Oh. All right." Phoenix lost her appetite. She had a feeling that Allen's innocence didn't activate by accident. But how could she have activated it? She had thought that only the innocence's accomedator could activate it.

Lavi watched her go into deep thought. Phoenix seemed bothered by what just happened.

Phoenix suddenly stood up. "I think I'm going to see Chief Komui now."

Lenalee blinked. "Oh. I can show you to his office if you want."

"Actually Lenalee." Lavi stood up. "Komui wanted to see me so I can take her there." It wasn't a lie. He was told to go talk to Komui after he finished eating.

"Ok. Thanks Lavi." Lenalee grinned at him then started a conversation with Allen about them possibly returning to the field to look for General Cross.

Phoenix gave Lavi a dubious look, but recovered quickly. Waving goodbye to Lenalee and Allen, she turned and left with Lavi to go talk to Chief Komui.


	7. Science and Visions

_**Hello...It's been a while so you patient readers will be awarded two new chapters. I am supposed to be having a beta reader going over my story, but I am impatient to post my two new chapters so I am being bad and posting them anyway. Sorry Tower of Babel if you are reading this.**_

_**By the way, this chapter was inspired by Chvrches song Science/Visions so listen to it if you want.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Phoenix's POV**

Lavi and I walked down the corridor in silence and I couldn't help, but feel like he was watching me. It must be why he decided to come along. Did he suspect that I activated Allen's innocence? Finally I decided to speak up. "Why did you really offer to take me to Chief Komui's office? Lenalee could have done it."

Lavi gave me a slightly confused look, then started laughing. "Well someone has to make sure you don't try to kill anyone else, Kotori"

I blushed, looking away from him. "Do you always avoid questions with your humor?"

Lavi became quiet for a moment. "I was telling the truth in the cafeteria. Komui asked Bookman and I to come to his office."

"Oh." I fell silent again. I felt a little ashamed that I had accused Lavi like that. He was only trying to help me out. Brushing off the awkward moment, I asked him something that was bothering me. "What the hell does Kotori mean?"

He laughed again and rubbed the back of his head. "It's the new nickname I picked out for you. It's Japanese for little bird. You know because you are pretty small and you have wings."

"Hey! I may be small, but I could kick your ass any day." I shot back.

He chuckled then ruffled my hair, much to my dismay. "Whatever you say Kotori."

I punched him in the stomach as he passed me and he keeled over in pain. "Nǐ shì báichī."

"Damn Kotori. You are awfully strong for being so small." He groaned. "And I have no idea what you just called me in Chinese, but I am sure it was insulting."

I smirked and continued walking. "You're a bookman. Look it up." I called over my shoulder.

After a few minutes we finally reached a room that I assumed to be Chief Komui's office. The room was filled with papers all over the floor. Treading carefully, I made my way to the half buried desk across the room. Lavi followed close behind me.

I could hear a light snoring underneath a mound of papers at the desk. Giving Lavi an unsure look, I shrugged then he motioned to me to wait a moment as he walked over to stand next to the snoring pile of papers. "Hey Komui! Lenalee is going on a date."

Immediately, the papers exploded revealing a murderous looking Komui armed with a letter opener. "WHAT?! Who would dare date my precious sister, Lenalee?! I will slice them to shreds and feed them to Sir Komlin!"

I froze in place, afraid that if I moved a muscle that Komui would cut me into ribbons with his dull letter opener. Lavi soothed Komui's rage by telling him that Lenalee was not actually going on a date and that he should slowly put the small weapon down.

After regaining his normal friendly demeanor, the man in the white beret readjusted his glasses and turned to me. "Sorry you had to see that."

I shook my head wildly, afraid Komui would go psycho again. "It's fine."

Bookman arrived shortly after with another man with spikey blonde hair. "Ah there you are. Phoenix, you already know Bookman." I gave him a polite nod. "This man with him is Reever. He is scientist like me here at Headquarters. He will be helping me with your Innocence examination. Reever will take you to the lab and I will follow shortly, but I need to brief Bookman and Lavi on a mission."

"Ok." Before I left, I turned to give Lavi a wave goodbye. He gave me a half smile and waved back. I rushed out of the room to catch up with Reever.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Bookman shot Lavi a look of disapproval.

"What Gramps? I'm just waving goodbye." Lavi tried to assure Bookman, but he was unconvinced.

The two bookmen sat in front of Chief Komui's very unorganized desk. "So what do you have for us Komui?" Lavi was attempting to distract Bookman from his interest in Phoenix.

"Well actually, I called you here to discuss our new resident." He told the pair while pushing up his glasses.

"What about her?" Lavi questioned, his emerald green eye narrowing.

"You both know she is no ordinary exorcist. She has displayed power beyond what most normal exorcists could ever dream of." He, to Lavi's amazement, pulled out the file that wanted from his stack of papers. "My theory is that she might have been an experiment of the Order's before I took over here. The scientists before me were very..." He paused, looking for the right word. "unorthodox in their experiments. I suspect that they have even done some on my sister." Opening the file, he pulled out some of the papers that it contained. "However, the only thing of any use that I was able to find so far is a project name and some sketches. The name was Project Angel and the sketches depict innocence shards being surgically inserted into an exorcist. The problem is that most exorcists can only accommodate one piece of innocence. I've never seen anyone be able to successfully control innocence that was not theirs."

Lavi thought back to the incident in the cafeteria. "Komui, I think your theory might be correct." Both Bookman and Komui looked over at Lavi in surprise.

"It is?"

Lavi sighed, he felt like he was betraying Phoenix a little bit by telling them this. "Today in the cafeteria, Phoenix touched Allen's innocence and it seemed to activate on its own accord or so I thought at first. However, Allen has rarely ever activated his innocence by accident and it didn't occur until she touched it. Afterwards, she clutched her hand like it had been shocked. It's too much to be a coincidence."

"Hmm..." Komui mulled over this new information. "Well we won't know for sure until I study her innocence." Getting up, Komui left the two bookmen to themselves.

Bookman was silent for a moment." Lavi, I want you to continue to observe this woman on one condition."

Lavi looked up at his mentor, wide-eyed. "Do not become romantically involved with her."

Lavi's mouth went into a hard line. "Fine." Then he got up to follow Komui to Phoenix's examination.

* * *

**Back to Phoenix's POV**

While I waited for Komui to come to the lab, Reever asked me typical medical questions like if I was allergic to anything then checked my pulse and blood pressure.

"Everything looks good so far." Reever told me.

Great. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. I thought to myself.

"Hey Reever." The Australian turned to me and quirked a brow. "Is Komui good at what he does?"

He laughed at my question. "I know he seems disorganized and we do have to bribe him with coffee to get him to do his work."

"Don't forget that he is obsessed with his sister." I chimed in.

"Yeah. Don't even get me started on that." He chuckled. "But he is really good at what he does and overall he is a good person. I've heard horror stories about the scientists that used to run this place."

"Like what?" My curiosity peaked.

Reever heaved a heavy sigh. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but the people who were in charge before Komui experimented on exorcists to figure out how to make them better weapons."

My heart sank. How could they do that to people? My thoughts were interrupted by Komui and Lavi entering the lab. Why was Lavi here? Didn't he have an assignment to get to or something?

"Hello again." Chief Komui smiled. "Are you ready for me to take a look at your innocence."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I guess."

"Fantastic. I'm going to need you to activate it."

I took a deep breath. Using my full concentration, I put power into my words. "Innocence activate."

My two long swords slid from my forearms and my wings unfurled from my back. Last, but not least my eye activated. I could see everyone's souls. It must have been unsettling for them to have someone that could read everything about them.

"Hmm...interesting." Komui examined my swords. "Before when you were fighting Kanda. You swords were kantana blades and now I see that they are now long swords. Can you manipulate your weapons?"

I nodded and "I'll show you." Upon saying that I focused on my blades changing them to katana blades.

"Fascinating! You can change them with just a thought." Komui mused.

"Oh that's not all." I put both blades into my left hand with one blade facing up and the other down. It took all my willpower, but I was able to get my swords to combine into my other favorite weapon, a double edge scythe.

Komui clapped his hands like he was watching a show. Reever took notes. "Amazing. Just amazing." Komui was practically squealing like a little girl.

I reabsorbed my weapon to use less energy because I could feel the power draining me. Suddenly, Komui was studying my wings. "So soft." He cooed. Ok. Now I was getting weirded out. I glared at Komui to step away, but he seemed to be too busy petting the feathers. Lavi seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Uhh Komui. You might want to stop that." He still didn't hear Lavi though. Reever finally broke his studious note taking and hit Komui with his clip board.

"Stop it Komui. You need to focus at the task at hand." The Australian shouted.

"Ehh. Right." Komui groaned in pain. "So how fast can you fly?"

"I'm not sure actually." I looked down at him. "But I know I can do this." I did a back flip over the metal table, my wings barely brushing it. I twisted my body so I could face the men when I landed. Nothing happened for a moment until the table finally gave, perfectly cut in half. I saw the shock and terror on the guys faces, looking from the table to me and back to the table. I shrugged then knelt, feeling suddenly exhausted. My innocence deactivated with me too tired to maintain it.

Lavi rushed to my side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired." I smiled weakly at him.

Komui studied me, returning back to his serious scientist mode. Jeez. This guy could be really bipolar. "From what I can gather from just observing you, it appears that your body contains multiple pieces of innocence and it seems to be draining large amounts of energy from your body. However, I won't be sure until you see Hevlaska."

"Who?" I questioned, but instead of answering my question he was already on the move, expecting us to follow. I heaved a sigh.

"You going to make it?" Lavi's green eye met my gray ones. I saw deep concern in them.

"Of course báichī." I stood up, trying my best to brush off his concerned look.

"Gah! I have no idea what you keep calling me, but it's so damn cute when you say it!"

I blushed profusely. Before he could see me blushing, I swiftly pulled his bandanna over his eyes. "Not gonna happen báichī."

"You are killing me with your cuteness, Kotori." He sounded exasperated.

"Whatever and it's Phoenix. Not Kotori. I'll kick your ass again if you continue to call me that."

"Maybe I want you to." He pulled up his bandanna and winked at me.

I threw my hands in the air, giving up on this lost cause, and marched out of the room to follow Komui and Reever.

However, it was only Komui waiting for us on a platform. Lavi and I boarded it and quickly the platform made it's descent. It kept dropping deeper and deeper. I had no idea that Headquarters went this deep.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the platform stopped. I looked at the two men expectantly. Without warning, I was lifted off the ground. A giant, ghost-like figure had seized me, panicking I tried activating my innocence with little luck because I was still tired from before. I could barely make out the counting in the back ground over my frustrated screams. I was so angry that I didn't even notice Lavi and Komui telling me that Hevlaska was harmless.

"38. 39. 40. 41." The creature stopped. "41 percent compatibility with her innocence."

My fury could no longer be contained and I felt a surge of power of power rush through me. Next came screaming from both the giant figure and myself. It felt as if I was being electrocuted. Images of a woman and a girl that look like a younger version me flashed in my minds eye, followed by a blinding light. The giant being dropped me. I had no time to react to being dropped and thought for sure I was going to end up a pancake against the platform. Out of nowhere a pair of strong arms caught me. Then I felt the shocking feeling and I heard a male grunt of pain, followed by a clatter. Weakly, I looked up to see who had caught me. It was Lavi. He clutched at his leg in pain and I saw that he had burns there. His hammer was on the other side of the platform next to Komui who was looking grim. After realizing what I had done, I pushed Lavi away.

"I'm so sorry Lavi!" I cried.

He reached out to try to comfort me, but I flinched away. "Don't touch me." I snapped. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

The giant being groaned in pain then spoke in a slow voice. "I have seen this only once before. Three years ago. I was sworn to secrecy to never speak of that exorcist again."

"Who swore you to secrecy, Hevlaska." Komui inquired.

"I cannot say." Komui's mouth pressed into a thin line. "But I can tell you this. She will be the destroyer of God's disciples."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN...What could this mean? Who has the power to swear Hevlaska to secrecy?**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**BTW I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is so long. There is just so much to set up because there are big things to come in future chapters! Please enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT! Even if its just a smiley face...or a frowny face depending on your feelings for my story.**_

_**Translation: Ni shi baichi is Mandarin for You are a dork/idiot. And Phoenix has now nicknamed Lavi dork.**_

_**~Phoenix**_


	8. Edge of the Unknown

_**Helllllloooo lovely readers. I want to apologize in advance because this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I encourage you to read it anyway because stuff still happens.**_

_**This chapter was inspired by Linkin Park's Iridescent so take a listen if you can.**_

_**WARNING: CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS BASED ON SELF-DOUBT AND SELF-HARM.**_

* * *

Phoenix didn't speak as the platform ascended to the ground level. She could feel Lavi watching her with worried eyes. He held his hammer in his hand because his leg was too badly burned for him to put it back in the holster. The guilt made her feel sick.

_How could I have done that to him and Hevlaska?_ She thought to herself. She was frustrated that she let her anger overpower her which caused others to get hurt. That isn't what bothered her the most. Helvlaska's prophecy kept replaying in her head.

"_She will be the destroyer of God's disciples."_

What did that mean? The Black Order was often referred to as God's disciples. Was she to be their downfall? If so, that meant she could not stay here anymore to say the least. She had to leave. Immediately.

As soon as the platform stopped moving, Phoenix ran as fast as she could.

"Phoenix! Wait!" Lavi called to me, but she didn't even think about stopping. Tears stung her eyes_. I wasn't going to be responsible for the death of these people. I have already done enough. _Phoenix thought with determination.

Lost in her train of thought, Phoenix didn't watch where she was going and ran into a warm solid mass.

"Gah. Watch where you are going!" An angry man's voice told her.

Phoenix looked up to see who she had run into. It was Kanda. The exorcist she had fought before.

"Oh. It's you." He growled, but then he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Che. What's your problem?"

She scowled. "None of your damn business. Now, just tell me how the hell out of here."

Kanda was slightly taken aback from this girl's anger. What was her deal? "Down that corridor." He pointed to the hallway behind him. As soon as he said that she brushed past him without another word and disappeared down the corridor. What a weird girl. Kanda thought. Then he continued walking. Not a moment passed when Lavi came running up to him.

"Did you see a girl run past here?" He asked in a panic.

"Usagi. If a girl is running away from you that probably means that she doesn't like you." Kanda told him.

"No that's not it. I think she might be in trouble. There is no time to explain just tell me where she went."

Kanda could see that Lavi had legitimate concern for this girl. "She took the corridor to go outside."

"Thanks." Then he ran to chase the strange girl.

* * *

Phoenix finally found the way out, ignoring all the stares from the people she passed. It was night and the stars shined brightly like harsh spot lights. The night air felt heavy like a storm was approaching. Phoenix saw dark clouds that flickered with lightning not too far from headquarters, but that didn't stop her from continuing to run.

Phoenix reached the edge of the cliff that the Black Order Headquarters sat on. She couldn't see the bottom. It was completely clouded with fog and mist. She was about to sprout her wings, but instead she stopped. Everything could end right here. No more running. No more people dying because of her. All it would take was another step and a long drop.

Stretching out her arms, she stood at the very edge. Small rocks came loose and fell to whatever lied below. The wind howled at her back, almost coaxing her to jump. It would be so easy. Phoenix let gravity take it from there, letting herself fall forward to the abyss. Behind her she heard a scream. "NO!"

A solid, warm bar caught her around the waist, knocking the wind out her. Then she was thrown against the rocky ground. A mass straddled her and pinned her down. Phoenix looked up and saw that Lavi had stopped her from jumping. She was furious.

"Why didn't you just let me die?!" She screamed in frustration, struggling under his weight.

Lavi's bandanna was gone and his bright red hair hung in his face. He looked down on her, not with pity, but anger. "Because I am not a person who stands by idly and lets them throw their life away." He growled.

"I am not just throwing it away. I am trying to save you all. You are all in danger as long as I am alive. You heard Hevalska. She will be the destroyer of God's disciples. Plus…" Her eyes were bright with tears. "I am tired of hurting people."

Lavi's one green eye met her two gray eyes. "That is a cowardly thing to do. Killing yourself because life just gets too hard. Pathetic." His words stung, but he wasn't done. "I never took you to be pathetic or a coward. When I first met you, I saw a woman who put herself in the middle of a hoard of akuma to save a couple of men she didn't even know. That was woman was brave and fearless. I didn't think a simple premonition could scare her."

Phoenix averted her eyes, ashamed. "I am not a coward." She muttered.

"Then prove it." Lavi got off of Phoenix, but was still ready in case she tried to throw herself over the cliff again. She didn't. Instead, she stood up and gave Lavi a hard look. Thunder and lightning cracked over them, amplifying her menacing glare. It didn't bother Lavi one bit.

"Fine. I will." She told him then turned on her heel marching back to Headquarters.

Lavi shook his head. This girl was something else entirely.

* * *

Komui was waiting for the two of them in his office. He noticed that Lavi and Phoenix barely glanced at each other and neither spoke up to give an explanation of what had just occurred. Komui decided that it was best for him to let it go for now.

"I think it is best that we keep what happened with Hevlaska a secret." Phoenix looked at him with surprise. "It is too early to tell what she said means anything, but I don't want anyone harming Phoenix in fear." He further explained. "In the meantime, you can become an exorcist, conditionally."

Phoenix crossed her arms. She wasn't sure if she was going to like where this was going.

"You are too unstable to send into the field. For the time being, you will stay at Headquarters and train to control your own innocence as well as when you are near others that also possess innocence."

"So I don't get to go out and fight?" She huffed. "I can't just sit around here while everyone else is risking their lives to fight akuma."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before." Lavi muttered.

"Damn it. You told me to prove myself and I am trying to." Phoenix growled.

"Enough." Komui told them firmly. They both got quiet. "My decision is final. Phoenix, you start training tomorrow."

There was a knocking at the door. It was Lenalee. "Lenalee! My dear sister. Have you come to visit your brother?" He was giddy at the sight of her.

_Yep. Definitely, bipolar._ Phoenix thought in annoyance.

"No. You asked me to come show Phoenix her room."

"Oh that's right." He said sheepishly. "Phoenix. Lenalee will show you to your room."

"Yeah, I heard her." Phoenix stormed out of the room. Lenalee gave Komui a look.

"What did you do?" She glared at Komui.

"Nothing!" Komui looked taken aback.

"I don't believe you." Lenalee went to follow Phoenix, but was stopped by Komui clinging to her leg.

"Please believe me Lenalee!" He bawled.

Kicking him off, Komui crashed into a wall and continued to cry. "No." Lenalee left to follow Phoenix.

"Can I leave?" Lavi asked awkwardly.

"No. I have one more thing to ask you." Komui groaned and tried to regather himself. "What happened after you went to chase Phoenix?"

Lavi froze. He was hoping Komui wasn't going to ask that. He looked down. "She tried to take her own life. She thought if she wasn't living anymore that she could prevent more people dying." Lavi clenched his hands into fists, his anger rekindling.

"It is a good thing you saved her Lavi because if you didn't she probably would have become a Fallen One." Komui adjusted his glasses. "I would like you to keep an eye on her. She seems to trust you in her own way."

Lavi's face was grim. "Yeah. It seems like everyone wants me to keep an eye on her." He muttered.

* * *

Lenalee stopped outside one of the identical doors. "Here is your room." She smiled at Phoenix. It amazed Phoenix that Lenalee could always seem so cheerful.

"Thanks." Phoenix gave her a half smile. She opened the door to enter.

"Phoenix." Phoenix stopped looking at Lenalee with curiosity. "Whatever my brother said to you that made you upset. Don't worry about it. He only does what he does because he truly cares about everyone here."

Phoenix nodded in understanding. Phoenix felt guilty. Lenalee had no idea that she had tried to take her life no long ago. "Good night Lenalee."

"Good night Phoenix!" Her beautiful dark teal pigtails swung as she turned to leave.

Phoenix entered the plain room. There was nothing more in there, but a small bed with white sheets and a dresser made of dark wood. There was another door leading to the private bathroom. Phoenix kicked off her boots and slid off her blood red coat. Exhaustion hit her like a moving train as she laid on the bed. Her mind wandered to back to when Lavi had her pinned down to keep her from trying to kill herself. His bright red hair hanging in his eyes and his face hardened into anger. It had shocked her that anyone seemed to care enough if she died. Although, at the time, she believed it was the only way to protect people, but in reality she didn't really want to die. Rain began pattering against the window, lulling her to sleep and she dreamed of her red-haired protector.

* * *

_**Once again I want to apologize for the filler chapter. I promise that they will be going on a mission in the next chapter. Please anyone who reads this let me know if I am dragging things out, getting boring, or have characters be OOC. It only makes me better if you tell me. My feelings won't be hurt. If you don't write English, feel free to leave a comment anyways and I will do my best to translate.**_

**_Thanks and Enjoy!_**

**_~Phoenixx_**


	9. REWRITE!

_**Hi. Hello readers of Phoenix Falling. About a week ago I got a review from a reader mention a few big holes and they mentioned that the story seemed to be moving too fast. I've been considering doing a rewrite of this story before this because I wasn't quite satisfied with some of my chapters and I didn't feel like I was doing a good enough job of developing the relationships between my characters. This review was the push I needed to convince me to do the rewrite. Most of the story line will be the same, but I want to add more details. I also wanted to add a little bit more of Phoenix's past in some earlier chapters to help develop her story and character better. Furthermore, I want to keep my story all in third person to prevent confusion of when I change perspectives. **_

_**ONE MORE THING!**_

**_I am also looking for a new beta reader so if you have anyone in mind or you wish to be my beta reader please PM me or leave a review._**

**_Thank you for reading so far! I will try to update with the rewrite asap. I will post another chapter to let people know that I have posted the beginning of the rewrite and/or you will be able to find it on my page hopefully soon. _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Phoenixx_**


End file.
